


Like Real People Do

by rossemarry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossemarry/pseuds/rossemarry
Summary: Dave was in this meteor for so long. He is so tired from these stupid days. Wake up, go in bathroom, change clothes, entertain yourself or do nothing all day and then go back to sleep. From this schedule he wanted to puke. From this his head begun messing up and as more days passed as more he suffered from nightmares and panic attacks. He just wanted to talk to somebody, tell them about mess in his head, about past without being judged, he wanted to be listened to. And on this stupid meteor he found him.





	Like Real People Do

_I had a thought, dear_  
However scary  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?

Dave was in this meteor for so long. He is so tired from these stupid days. Wake up, go in bathroom, change clothes, entertain yourself or do nothing all day and then go back to sleep. From this schedule he wanted to puke. From this his head begun messing up and as more days passed as more he suffered from nightmares and panic attacks. He just wanted to talk to somebody, tell them about mess in his head, about past without being judged, he wanted to be listened to. And on this stupid meteor he found _him._

_I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you_

He found a grumpy troll. Troll’s name was Karkat Vantas. He looked a bit interesting for Dave: freckled skin, hair could be named “bird nest” and nubby little horns that hid in mass of onyx curls. The troll was always in his oversized sweater and grey sweatpants. In first sight Karkat seemed to be full of rage and hate, but in time that Dave spent with him, alien boy opened his real personality covered under thick layers of anger.

One time Dave has opened himself to Karkat fully. He told him about his life in Houston, about strifes with his Bro that are haunting him even now, Dave told him about _everything._ He thought that boy will leave him after understanding how shitty he and his life are. But Karkat looked at him with sort of understanding facial expression, that almost said ‘It’s okay, Dave, I saw shittier persons than you’ at least that is what Dave thought. And when Cancer pulled him into hug, his doubts faded away and new feelings were born. First time in his pathetic life he felt safe and calm. He felt like he is at _home._

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

Time passed, but Dave’s feelings towards pretty alien boy only grew bigger and stronger. After few “therapy sessions” with Rose he understood his feelings and felt that he needed to do something with that whole “Karkat situation”.

They went stargazing once and in Dave’s head annoying voice couldn’t stop telling him ‘You are fool, just kiss him already! Don’t loose your chance!’. And he did. Dave kissed Karkat. He kissed the boy that didn’t judged him, that listened to him, that supported him. He kissed the person that was most important for him. In each second that kiss lasted, panic in Dave’s chest raised and hands began to shake. But when he got response from Karkat, he almost immediately calmed down. Kiss was clumsy and childish, but for them it was just perfect.

_I knew that look dear_  
Eyes always seeking  
Was there in someone  
That dug long ago  
So I will not ask you  
Why you were creeping  
In some sad way I already know

After time that Dave spent with Karkat he felt calm. His nightmares had faded and he became happier. Time that they are spending on meteor became more interesting, life was going to get better and even if his past will haunt him again, he knew that his precious troll with kindest heart will help him.

For first time in his life Dave felt _alive._

_I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work so it ended akward as hell.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it! I love Davekat with all my heart and wish them only happines, so I wrote fluffy fic.  
> Song: Hoizer - Like Real People Do  
> Huuuge part of inspiration I took from this video: https://youtu.be/pR3b-V911wk  
> (you should listen and watch them, they are amazing)


End file.
